amiga por favor
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: bien, la gente comete herrores, pero es de sabios admitirlos y solucionarlos... pero y si ese error no pudiera solucionarse... te costaria el amor de tu vida... y tu matrimonio. no mejoro en esto


Bajo del coche como si su vida dependiera de ello, llego a la puerta de la casa de sus mejores amigos y toco desesperado.

Tenia que verla y explicarle todo, el la amaba y no podía perderla.

- ya voy – se escucho detrás de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa y también se reflejaba la tristeza - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con rabia

- déjame hablar con ella – le dijo el chico de ojos azules desesperado – se que esta aquí Sakura.

La chica se quedo callada, y salió al porche cerrando la puerta, que debía hacer, esos dos necesitaban hablar pero como estaban las cosas dudaba que su amiga estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo. El chico estaba atento de las reacciones que tenia, esperaba que ella lo comprendiese, eso no había sido su culpa, y necesitaba hacérselo saber.

_Desde que se marcho,_

_Desde que la perdí,_

_Mi vida no es igual._

- se que soy la ultima persona a la que quisiera ver pero, no puedo dejarla así, ya espere mucho – le dijo el chico tratando de entrar a la casa, pero la ojiverde se lo impidió.

- no, ¿Cómo te apareces así? Sabes cuantas noches te ha llorado, parece que ni siquiera esta presente en la mesa a la hora de la cena – le dijo con tristeza y enojo la ojiverde.

- ¿y como crees que estoy yo? ¿En un lecho de rosas?

_He perdido la fe,_

_No se que voy hacer, _

_Ya no se ni quien soy._

- no te hagas el sufrido, sabes que todo esto es tu culpa – le dijo la chica con ira, estaba enojada jamás pensó que el haría algo así – debiste detenerte cuando podías, para salvar tu matrimonio mas aun así seguiste, la traición no es algo que se perdona tan fácil.

Se quedo callado, todo eso era muy cierto, el amaba a su esposa pero… aquella chica lo sedujo y el como un idiota cayo en la trampa, justo cuando Tomoyo fue a la oficina para invitarlo a almorzar, se sentía un estúpido, estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida por una aventura. tres semanas pasaron desde aquel deplorable día.

- yo lo lamento Sakura, por favor llámala.

- con lamentarlo no solucionas nada, no sanaras las heridas que ya creaste en su corazón y no regresaras la confianza que te tenia – estaba furiosa, cuando Tomoyo se calmo de tanto llorar, le conto todo lo que vio y se sintió furiosa por permitir que aquello le pasase a ella.

_Desde que ella no esta,_

_Ya no se sonreír,_

_Ya no tengo ilusión._

- yo no quería lastimarla, amo a Tomoyo con todas mis fuerzas – detrás de las finas gafas del caballero ingles bajaban lagrimas, Sakura se conmovió por eso pero no podía ayudarlo el cabo la tumba de un matrimonio de 3 años.

- pero aun así no pudiste dejar atrás tus instintos animales – le replico Sakura, tenia tantas ganas de golpearlo - ¿Quién sabe cuantas veces la abras engañado?

- no he tocado a otra mujer aparte de Tomoyo hasta ese día – le contesto rápidamente el chico. Se tomo el cabello negro alborotándolo, que podía hacer sentía que la perdía a cada minuto, sentía que estaba muriendo.

_Soy una hoja al viento, _

_Que pérdida en el viento _

_Va sin dirección._

- por favor Sakura – le rogo el chico – dile que no he dormido en las noches desde que ella no comparte nuestra cama, que todo me la recuerda, que la amo con locura. Que estoy muriendo por ella y sin ella, que me perdone, no se separe de mí.

- le llevare el mensaje… - le contesto su amiga, lamentaba como estaban terminando las cosas entre ellos dos – Tomoyo le hablo a takashi para tramitar el divorcio.

_Amiga por favor,_

_Dile que siguen siendo para ella_

_Todos mis sueños todas las estrellas._

_Que con mi pena también llora el sol._

_Amiga._

- ¿Qué? Pero… pero… no le has dicho que no puede hacer eso, que somos una pareja, que debemos de solucionarlo, que… que… la amo. No puede dejarme, no puede dejarnos.

- ella piensa que es lo mejor, lo ha estado meditando todo este tiempo y realmente cree que ya no hay solución.

- claro que la hay, hay muchas soluciones como que venga a hablar conmigo, que deje que me explique…

- ¿y que le vas a explicar Eriol? – lo interrumpió la castaña apunto de darle una buena cachetada - ¿Qué estabas borracho? ¿Te drogaron? ¿Te obligo esa mujerzuela a que la tomaras, te violo? No seas tonto, ninguna excusa te serviría por que fuera como fuera lo hiciste.

- no tienes por que repetírmelo, se lo que hice y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento – le dijo el chico sentándose en las escaleras de la casa Li, soltó un suspiro, Sakura vio como le empezaban a temblar los hombros y seguido de eso escucho unos suaves sollozos, ella también tenia los ojos empañados por que sabia cuanto sufrían ambos.

Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo, el escondió su rostro en el cuello femenino y siguió llorando como lo hacia desde mes pasado pero esta vez el estaba derrotado, por que no podía dar marcha atrás, la perdió.

- Sakura por favor…

_Amiga por favor,_

_Dile que brotan gotas de tristeza,_

_Que ya no late el corazón con fuerza._

_Me falta el aire_

_Y la respiración._

- dile que no me deje, que es mi vida completa – le hablaba en un susurro ahogado – que lo siento, que la amo, que no he dejado de amarla en todo este tiempo, que la amo cada día mas, que ella lo es todo para mi, no podre vivir sin Tomoyo, dile Sakura, dile que la necesito, que la casa esta muy triste y sola desde que ella no esta, que por favor me de otra oportunidad.

_Me falta, _

_Me falta ella._

- se lo diré, pero no creo que eso la haga cambiar de opinión, con eso no basta, esta muy dolida y desilusionada – le contesto Sakura acariciándole la ancha espalda para que se calmara – le diste donde mas le duele Eriol, no soporta esta situación.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para tenerla a mi lado? – Pregunto el ingles – venderé mi alma al diablo de ser necesario, yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a hacer como antes…

- eso es mucho pedir…

_Tu al conoces bien _

_Amiga ayúdame_

_Sin ella moriré._

- lo se, siempre he querido mas de lo que me merezco – susurro el ojiazul, separándose de la chica y poniéndose de pie – estoy derrotado, sabia que no me serviría de nada venir, Tomoyo a veces es muy terca – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- lo siento Eriol, pero tal vez es lo mejor para los dos – le dijo la castaña levantándose también.

- lo mejor para mi, es que ella este a mi lado, me despierte con un beso, que cuando llegue del trabajo ella me este esperando en la puerta, platiquemos a la hora de la cena e ir a compra las telas para sus trajes, eso es lo mejor para mi.

_Ella es todo mi mundo,_

_Mi historia,_

_Mi rumbo,_

_Mi gran amor._

- será mejor que te vayas… - le dijo Sakura, tal vez Tomoyo ya se hubiera despertado y no quería que lo viera ahí – Shaoran esta por llegar y tiene unas ganas de romperte la cara como el dice.

- si, lo suponía… pero ¿ella esta bien? – no queria preguntar, pero como siempre había abierto la boca, vio como suspiro con cansancio su acompañante.

- como ya te dije esta ausente, y te llora todas las noches – ahí el joven de ojos azules cerro los ojos con fuerza, no le gustaba que llorara… menos por el – parece estar de luto – claro estaba enterrando su corazón, junto con el del chico – hemos tratado de animarla, hasta Shaoran y xiaoseng, le han prometido modelar sus trajes con tal de que sonría un poco.

_Amiga por favor,_

_Dile que siguen siendo para ella_

_Todos mis sueños todas las estrellas._

_Que con mi pena también llora el sol._

_Amiga._

- por favor cuídala, como yo no lo hice, la extraño tanto, cuando llego a casa se me a figura verla en su cuarto de costura – le dijo tallándose la cara frustrado.

- ¿Qué harás?

- ella quiere el divorcio, se lo daré, no puedo hacer mas, por lo menos le concederé eso… no la volveré a ver y se quedara con la casa y todo lo que quiera.

A el le traería recuerdos tormentosos vivir, en aquella casa, dormir en la misma cama en la que la amo noches enteras, moriría de soledad y melancolía.

_Amiga por favor,_

_Dile que brotan gotas de tristeza,_

_Que ya no late el corazón con fuerza._

_Me falta el aire_

_Y la respiración._

_Me falta._

- no creo que Tomoyo acepte la casa, me dijo que no quería nada de ti – le contesto Sakura, seguido suspiro – quiero ayudarte Eriol, pero no se como, ella ya tomo una decisión y debo de apoyarla.

- lo entiendo… es solo que, no puedo aceptar que todo allá terminado, que terminara así, se que somos el uno para el otro, también se que no amare a nadie mas.

- y ten por seguro que ella tampoco pero las cosas son así, Tomoyo quiere huir de ti de todo lo que le hiciste sentir, se esta protegiendo.

_Yo quisiera escapar,_

_Romper la soledad,_

_Tenerla en mis brazos solo una _

_Vez más._

- me voy, salúdame a tu marido, y al pequeño xiaoseng… a Tomoyo… dile que la amo.

- así lo hare Eriol, vete con cuidado y… no hagas locuras – lo ultimo lo dijo para si sola, viendo como la figura del ingles se dirigía hacia su auto. El ingles se subió y recargo su cabeza en el volante cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose vacio por dentro.

- se fue – escucho una voz cuando cruzo la puerta de su casa.

- Tomoyo pensé que estabas dormida – le contesto la ojiverde.

_Me falta su calor,_

_Amiga por favor, _

_Sin ella me muero._

- lo estaba… pero ya no, dime ¿ya se fue? – pregunto de nuevo.

- esta en su auto ¿de… desde cuando estas ahí? – Sakura se dio cuenta que su prima había estado llorando, sus ojos amatistas estaban opacos y rojos.

- lo suficiente… - contesto con un hilo de voz.

- ¿estas segura de lo que estas haciendo Tomoyo? – Pregunto de nuevo Sakura tomándola de los hombros para que ella levantara al vista del suelo, la chica de cabello negro negó suavemente – entonces ¿aun lo amas?

- de eso es de lo único que estoy segura – contesto la chica – pero no puedo… simplemente no puedo dejar pasar algo así… no se si aquella mujer fue la primera o una de tantas… ¿y si lo vuelve a hacer?

Tomoyo mostro todas sus inseguridades aquellas que mantuvo para si misma. No quería mostrarse más débil de lo que ya se sentía, pero es que aquello jamás se le borraría de la cabeza, aquella imagen quedo grabada a fuego en su memoria. Su esposo tocando, besando, tomando a otra mujer que no era ella.

- amas a Eriol, tienes que ver tu felicidad Tomoyo, se que se comporto como un bastardo pero aun así es Eriol, recuerda que te enamoraste de el y aun lo estas, si sabes o crees que vas a ser feliz lejos de el, entonces adelante pero si sabes tanto como yo que en tu vida no habrá otro mas que el, ¿Por qué no lo consideras un poco?

- no estoy segura, lo amo, pero aun queda la duda de que pueda engañarme de nuevo, o que yo solamente haya sido un juego.

- escúchate Tomoyo, estamos hablando de Eriol Hiraguizawa, el jamás te tomaría como un juego, no te casa con un juego Tomoyo, mucho menos vienes y lloras su perdón, por que es lo que él vino a hacer. Eriol te ama, fue un idiota pero aun así te ama.

- ¿crees que debería darle otra oportunidad?

- creo que debes hacer lo que es mejor para ti y no tomar la salida fácil, no lo perdones hoy pero si dale la oportunidad de redimir su error.

Seguido de eso la señora li, se fue al cuarto de su hijo dejando a la amatista con sus pensamientos.

No habría otro, no como Eriol, no sabia por que le engaño, pero sufría igual que ella, según domo lo escucho a escondidas, tal vez se estaba precipitando, ella también le amaba, lo extrañaba como loca, sus besos, sus mimos a la hora de dormir, todo de el. Tal vez Sakura tenia razón, no podía dejar marchar al amor de su vida, el vino a luchar por su matrimonio, aun cuando había sido el quien cometiera el pecado de la infidelidad, ella debía darle una oportunidad, por que lo amaba, y quería tenerlo a su lado, el resto de su vida, pero la cosa no era tan fácil, pero que era fácil en la vida.

Sakura escucho como se abría y se cerraba la puerta principal de la casa y sonrió levemente.

- bueno mami ya cumplió, ahora todo depende de ellos – le dijo al pequeño cargándolo en brazos para bajar a la cocina – xiaoseng vamos a prepare al comida favorita a tu padre… para que no se enoje cuando se de cuenta que Tomoyo no esta en casa.

Yo: no quedo como quería, pero es todo lo que pude hacer estando en apuros. Eam que tal les gusto, espero que tan siquiera haya sido de su agrado por que aunque yo lo escribí no me ha gustado mucho que digamos, pero tomando en cuenta que es el primer songfinc que hago pues algo es algo no.

La canción es de Alejandro Fernández, primero había pensado en hacerlo con s/s pero me imagine que con e/t quedaría mejor además de que nunca he escrito algo de ellos, puesto que mi pareja favorita son los card master.

See later people, and remember, living la Vida loca.


End file.
